After the Happily Ever After (PreviewTeaser)
by xSorcery
Summary: After the Elgang returns peace to Elrios, life - or in some cases the cycle of life - goes on. That's right - mini Aishas and Elswords and Elshas and Aiswords. What are these two new parents to do?


**Those Four Words (or seven in Elsword's case)**

* * *

"Will you marry me?" Elsword knelt down on one knee, the velvet box opened in his hands. The ring nestled in the folds of white silk sparkled, white gold band tastefully embedded with diamonds and El gems.

"Um… Elsword…" the blond hesitated. A look of uncertainty flit across Chung's face as the redhead gave him an intense stare.

"_Just reply!_" Elsword hissed through gritted teeth.

"… I think you need a better person to practice with."

"Like who?" The redhead straightened up from his position on the ground, stretching his limbs. He had been doing this all day once he arrived at Hamel Palace, desperate to make the moment perfect. "You're the only option left!"

"How about Rena?"

"That elf can't keep a secret. Her squeals would be loud enough to alert all of Hamel."

"Eve?"

"… I tried. That feisty fiancé of yours… I just can't. My face still throbs thinking about it."

Chung grinned cheekily. "Well, I'm sure you deserved it. Have you asked Raven?"

Elsword stared at his blond friend, eyes wide with terror. "Eve is one thing, but do you want me to die _that_ much?!"

"Good point."

"And, thus, you are my final hope."

Chung sighed. Why did he have to be such a good friend? "Just do what you need to do," he heard his mouth saying.

"Alright, from the top then." Elsword got down on one knee again. "Will you marry –"

"OhmyLadyofEl!" Rena's high-pitched squeals could have shattered glass had they been a tad bit higher. "Chung, you wouldn't cheat on Eve just a few weeks from your wedding?"

"It-it's just a m-misunderstanding!" Chung blubbered.

"Oh?" a soft voice lilted from the doorway of the room, drawn in by Rena's loud shrieks. Eve glided in – after all, walking is for creatures of lower status. _Excluding Chung, of course_.

"Eve, I swear to Lady El that this isn't –" Chung's voice was cut off by the sound of skin meeting skin.

Or, to be exact, Nasod machinery skin meeting human skin.

"What was that for?" Elsword yelled, holding his injured cheek. It was the very cheek that Eve slapped for, say, _at least a hundred times before_.

"For being an overly assertive idiot," Eve replied simply. "You will never achieve anything through practice. If Aisha loves you, she will agree, no matter how big of a mistake you make."

"… that sounds like you _expect_ me to make a mistake, you know."

Eve gave him a pointed look before grabbing Chung's hand and leading him out. "Because you will, you idiot."

"Sorry, Elsword. Good luck?" Chung called back as he followed his fiancé out the doorway.

"Wait, Chung! You still haven't told me how you got the guts to ask that scary – I mean, amazing – girlfriend of yours to marry her!" For a dramatic effect, Elsword got down his knees, stretching his hand out in pretend grief as Chung moved further away. "Don't leave me alone. What happened to bros before hoes – I mean, girls," he corrected himself, noticing Rena and Eve's sharp glares.

Chung waved at him, a knowing smile on his face before disappearing.

"You know, you can always ask me for help. I'd be glad to," Rena sing-songed into the redhead's ears.

"Uh, no, it's okay."

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride," the minister droned in a monotonous voice despite the festive occasion.

The guests cheered and whooped as Chung and Eve leaned in for a kiss. Once the couple broke it off, Eve slapped Chung lightly as the guests swarmed to congratulate them, showering the newlyweds with gifts and cards and confetti.

The chapel that was part of the palace grounds were elegantly decorated with a pink and white theme, chosen specifically by Eve herself to ensure absolute perfection.

Elsword and Aisha, sitting in the front, waded backwards through the crowd in an attempt to get away. They, along with a few other special friends, had sat through the official ceremony, where they had witnessed the creation of a long-lasting alliance between Hamel and Altera. This ceremony was only for show.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" Elsword yelled into Aisha's ear.

_Smack!_ Aisha's lightning quick staff snaked out and whacked Elsword's head. "I'm not deaf, you know," she retorted. "But yeah, let's get out of here before Eve tosses her bouquet."

"Ow…" Was it just him or was he really being smacked around lately?

He slipped his hand into hers, wading through the crowd and out the back door where fresh sunlight awaited them. The running fountains sang their same bubbly tunes, splashing water in the same neat manner they always did.

The couple walked slowly, admiring the beautiful craftsmanship of the fountains and the garden like they always did.

"They're so perfect for each other," Aisha said in an attempt to break the comfortable, yet unnerving, silence.

"Mmm, I'm pretty sure Chung's the only one that can put up with Eve's slaps." Not only was his cheek still throbbing from the pain it had to endure, but his head was also throbbing with the recent blow it took.

Well, he was thick-skulled for a reason.

And how did such a short person reach that high?

Aisha snorted. "Your head puts up with my abuse perfectly fine though." She smiled, mirth sparkling in her violet eyes. "You're so thick-skulled," she said softly.

Elsword blinked. He hadn't been paying much attention, his free hand flipping the velvet box in the pocket of his trousers nervously. He had been carrying the tiny, ominous box around with him every single day, hoping for an opportunity.

And praying to any god out there that he wouldn't screw this up.

"Erm, ah, well…" he found himself saying to fill the gap in the conversation.

The mage frowned slightly, noting Elsword's weird behavior only getting stranger in the past few days.

"Are you sick?" She stopped walking, turning abruptly to face him with worry written all over her face.

"N-no, I'm fine!"

She narrowed her eyes. He might not be sick, but something was definitely up.

She picked up the pace, walking in the same circle they had been strolling in for the past fifteen or so minutes and dragging poor Elsword with her.

"I'm sorry?" he tried to apologize.

"For what?"

"I don't know?"

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Then there's no point in apologizing, right?"

"Wait." He grabbed her arm before she could storm off even further. "Today's a happy day for our friends. Can we not argue – especially while everyone's celebrating?"

She sighed, acquiescing. "Fine."

He smiled at her and thanked whatever deity was out there that he was able to avoid a nuclear explosion of screaming. He grabbed her hand again, heading back toward the chapel to rejoin the rest of the guests and the feast that would be coming up soon.

"Eve's dress was gorgeous," Aisha suddenly said. In her mind, she reimagined her friend gliding elegantly down the aisle, escorted by a newly updated Oberon. Eve's long gown flowed to the ground in a sea foam-like pattern, the sheen of the material catching everyone's eyes.

"But she won't be nearly as lovely as you in your wedding dress." Elsword took a deep breath, putting all of his _failed_ practices into this one moment.

"Wha –"

He knelt down, fumbling slightly with the velvet box in his pocket before proffering it to his girlfriend of two years, five months, and twenty-one days.

"Iloveyouwillyoumarryme?"

* * *

**A/N:** And it was all going so well too.

My first flufftastic/humor fic in a while (I think I lost my touch?). After seeing all of those Hamel/Velder High/Academy/school fics, I thought, "What happens after they graduate and become adults?"

Teaser for now, so don't expect updates TOO quickly.

Question for all you readers though: what classes do you think fit all of them? Leave an answer in the reviews, please!


End file.
